Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me
by ximenasr9
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki, an uptight detective who plays by the rules and Yoruichi Shihoin, a laid back and free spirited detective, have to partner up to catch a serial killer named Sousuke Aizen. The thing is, they don't stand each other. Will they be able to catch Aizen? Will they continue to hate each other or will their relationship grow into something else? M for Violence
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**So, whats up, so uhhh yeah this is my first fanfic here. No the title has nothing to do with the song, i just happened to think it was a good title for the story and i have very little creativity. I'm a big Byayoru fan, i really dont know why but i just like that couple. Please review, if you don't like the story then say so I will not be offended if you think this story sucks because it probably does lol. If you like it then there must be something really wrong with you... JK XD. But really be honest with me.**

**Also english is not my first language so please feel free to point out any mistakes. I would truly appreciate that.**

**This story will be rated T for the moment, however i might change it to M it all depends on how the story developes.**

**I dont own bleach if i did it would probably suck.  
Ok now you must think i have a really low self-esteem but no, actually i have a superiority complex.  
I know you are sick of my ranting so please enjoy... if you can.**

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki has the perfect life. He has money, good looks, a good job; he has everything except for one thing. Love. Sure, he is incredibly handsome and could have any woman, and even some men, in bed if that is what he wanted. However since the death of his fiancée, Hisana, he promised himself that he would never allow himself to feel the same way about a woman. He blamed himself for her death, if only he would have been there to protect her, if only he would have caught that bastard before he could get to her. There were too many thing he could have done and yet she was gone, they only thing he could do was hold her while her life faded away. After that he sealed his heart and emotions away deep inside of him, never letting himself feel again. his eyes turned cold and lifeless, his face stern and emotionless.

* * *

Five years later. His alarm clock went off at 5:30, he woke up instantly. After shutting the alarm off he went straight to the bathroom to have a quick shower. He got dressed, had some breakfast and at 6:15 he was driving away from his house in his jet black Mercedez SL. Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai, Byakuya's boss and head detective, had called his best men and women, obviously that included Byakuya, to discuss the case of brutal serial killer named Sousuke Aizen. Genryusai had also informed him that he had contacted a very important international detective and that said detective had agreed to help them out.

The briefing was going to be held at 7:30 but of course Byakuya arrived 30 minutes early. He parked his car near the entry; he walked towards the Karakura Police Department building. As he walked through the receptionist tensed when she saw him and greeted him quietly, he gave her a nod acknowledging her because he didn't want to waste his breath on someone whose name he didn't even know. He liked arriving early his gave him time to relax, drink some coffee, sort his work out before everyone arrived. He had never been a social person; he always kept to himself even before Hisana's death. He only spoke with his coworker, only if it was absolutely necessary, with his idiot detective assistant, Abarai Renji and with his sister-in-law, Rukia. Still his interactions were short and cold.

He closed his eyes and waited in his private office patiently for the briefing to begin. At 7:29 he got up from his desk and made his way to the large meeting room. Every important detective in the agency was there, he took his place between detective Retsu Unohana and detective Shunsui Kyoraku. Byakuya waited patiently for Genryusai to start the meeting. Byakuya was growing more impatient every with every minute that passed, everyone knew that Byakuya hated unpunctual people and some of the people in this room had to learn that the hard way. After 30 minutes Byakuya finally lost his patience.

"Genryusai, excuse me but what exactly are we waiting for?" he asked respectfully however his annoyance was clear in his voice.

"We are waiting for everyone to arrive" He unaffected by Byakuya.

"Who are we missing? I believe we are all here." Byakuya was starting to think the old man had gone senile.

Just as Genryusai was going to speak the door busted open

* * *

At the same time in some hotel.

She had forgotten to set her alarm clock last night. She should have been awake 30 minutes ago and she had no idea. Fortunately for her the room service, which she did not forget to order because food comes, first, had just arrived to her suite. She mumbled curses under her breath as she was awaken by the soft knocks on her door that had been going on for ten minutes. She reluctantly got out of the warm of her bed to answer the door.

"What?" She mumbled, her voice was filled with sleep and annoyance. As she opened the door to find a young boy with a tray in his hands.

"Miss Yoruichi, you ordered us to bring you breakfast to your room at 7:00" the poor young butler said as his hands shook in fear.

Yoruichi look at her watch and her eyes widened. It was 7:10 and her meeting was going to start in 20 minutes. She quickly took the tray away from the young butler and closed the door in his face. She took the quickest shower she ever had. Picked up some random clothes from her wardrobe and got dressed. She ate her breakfast at and incredible speed and left her room. She gave her ticket to the ballet of the hotel, when he returned with her rental car she quickly got in her car and drove off. She look at her watch, 7:30. It was a 20 minute drive from her hotel to the building of the KPD. She managed to arrive in 8 minutes; of course she did had to break some transit rules on her way but nothing she couldn't handle with a smile and showing her detective badge. She parked her orange Camaro next to a black SL Mercerdez. She rushed through the reception and straight to the elevators. As the elevator went up she took the time to check herself out, luckily for her the clothes she picked without looking fitted her perfectly, not too formal not too casual.

Once the elevator stopped she rushed to the meeting room. As soon as she opened the door all eyes fell of her. She flashed a smile and said.

"Sorry I'm late. I overslept"

* * *

Byakuya could feel his blood boil. Who was this woman and how dare she enter a room on which it was being held a very serious meeting. The unknown woman walked around the room and sat on the chair right across of Byakuya. Byakuya froze as he saw her. She was unlike any other woman he had ever seen, she had cinnamon colored skin, her hair was purple and her eyes were golden with a certain feline hint to them. She was beautiful in a whole other level.

"Ladies and gentleman, this lovely lady is detective Yoruichi Shihoin. She works on international cases and she has agreed to help us. I hope you can all give her a warm welcome."

In the inside Byakuya was shocked, although on the outside he was stoic as ever. He never would have thought for the international detective to be a woman. Much less a woman like her, who has no sense of responsibility from what he has seen so far.

Genryusai cleared his throat gaining once again Byakuya's full attention.

"As you all know we are here to discuss the resent murders that have been happening around town. The killer's modus operandi is to abduct, people between the age of 20 and 35 who are known for great physical strength. After that he cuts a piece off the face of the victim and then he kills them. We also suspect that Aizen is working with a famous surgeon Gin Ichimaru and a talented blind musician named Kaname Tousen. However, we can't afford using the talent of so many detectives to catch one slippery bastard when there are still so many crimes to solve. So this is what we are going to do, we will divide all of you into groups of two. Each pair will get some evidence and some suspects to investigate but you will still work on any cases you are appointed to. If anything comes up you will report it straight to the pair of detectives that will lead this case. The lead detectives of this case will work only on this case until we catch the bastards responsible for these crimes."

Everyone nodded and started throwing glances and whispering to the ones they wanted as partners. Byakuya stayed very still although he felt distasteful with the idea of working with someone. He hated working with someone, he was used to working solo and when he did have a partner they always became a nuisance to him.

Genryusai cleared his throat once again and the room felt silent.

"Now I will announce who the leading pair of this case will be."

"Byakuya Kuchiki"

Byakuya glowed with pride and felt a smirk coming to his face but he suppressed it. Instead he only nodded.

"And Yoruichi Shihoin."

* * *

**First chapter Done!**

**I really don't know when im going to update. **

**Rate and Review**

**And Thanks For Reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! A new chapter. I would like to give a special thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and/or follows this story. You guys keep this story going. **

**I dont own bleach lol  
If I did i wouldn't have to go to school and i would spend my days swimming in money and playing xbox all day.**

**So, enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2

"The rest of you are dismissed" the sound of chairs scraping against the floor soon filled the room.

Yoruichi's eyes scanned the room wondering who was this mysterious Byakuya Kuchiki that was going to be her partner. Soon the room emptied and the only people who stayed where Genryusai and a man that was sitting right across from her.

Genryusai stepped out the meeting room for a examined the man in front of her. His hair was raven-black and his skin was almost as white as snow. His well defined jaw, his detailed and refined features. And the contrast between his hair and skin made his features more striking making him extremely handsome. However what caught Yoruichi's attention the most was his eyes gray, cold and harsh as steel, it almost seemed poetic.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare, woman" he said with a voice as cold and emotionless as his eyes.

Yoruchi snorted and rolled her eyes. "Well excuse me, Mr. ... What was your name again?"Said hoping to get a reaction of the stoic and emotionless man in front of her. Byakuya turn his face towards her. Yoruichi's trained eyes saw for a moment a spark of emotion in his eyes, any other person wouldn't have noticed this but Yoruchi wasn't one of the best detectives for nothing. Yoruchi smirked at his reaction _'so he is not a robot after all'_

"Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Well nice to meet you Byakuya, I'm Yoruichi Shihoin." She said with a sweet smile.

Byakuya merely nodded politely.

After some minutes of awkward silence, at least for Yoruichi, Genryusai arrived to the meeting Sasakibe room once again with his assistant carrying a couple of boxes filled with files. The boxes were dropped on the table.

"Here is everything we have on Aizen, his accomplices and the victims." Genryusai said while motioning the boxes. Then he turned to Yoruchi and added. " Yoruichi, since you don't have an office you can use this room in the mean time. Well I believe that's all there is to it, I will leave you two to work and good luck." With that said Genryusai and his assistant left the room.

Byakuya stood up and walked over to the table where Sasakibe left the files, he took half of them and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Yoruichi asked as the man was reaching for the door.

Byakuya turned to face her with a slightly bored expression. "To my office, I will take half of these files with me; I suggest you look at the other half. After we are done we should exchange parts in case **you** missed something."

Yoruichi's eyes twitched slightly at his comment. "Don't you mean, in case **we** missed something"

Byakuya gave her and incredulous look before replying in a nonchalant tone. "No, I meant what I said, I never make mistakes and I never miss something. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do and so do you. If you find something relevant or if you need something let me know."

"Will do Byakuya."

"Please address me as detective Kuchiki." He said as he turned around and left the room and a really annoyed Yoruichi.

Yoruchi glanced at the huge stack of files in the table and groaned. This case was going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

Byakuya rubbed his temples as he tried to focus on the task ahead. He hated working in teams it made him feel like an overpaid babysitter and now he was stuck with a woman who had no manners and no responsibility. He knew he would have to be extra careful with this case, this was supposed to be the most dangerous and important case the department had in years and he was assigned to take lead. He took too much pride in being one of the best detectives in Japan he would not allow that woman to mess things up and ruin his carrier. Even if he had to solve this case all on his own, that didn't bother him thought, he would make sure to bring pride to his family. With his new-found resolution Byakuya opened the first file and went to work.

Hours went by and Byakuya was so engrossed in his work he didn't notice that his shift was almost over. Byakuya was brought back to reality when the door to his office flew open. Byakuya looked up from the file in his hand glaring at his intruder, who was none other than Yoruichi.

"You really have no manners do you? You are supposed to knock on the door before coming in." Byakuya was still glaring at her and his reflected that he was clearly annoyed although his face was emotionless as always. Without a word Yoruichi left the room and closed the door, seconds later three knocks came from the door.

Byakuya sighed at the antics of the woman._ 'Just what is this woman playing at?'_He thought as he composed himself, he felt oddly out of control around that woman even though he had just met her.

"Come in"

Once again Yoruichi entered Byakuya's office. The room was really simple, no paintings hanging on the wall, no family pictures, no decoration what so ever; the only thing inside the room was a very elegant mahogany desk, two chairs in front of the desk and an armchair on which he was sitting.

"Detective Shihoin, how can I help you? Did you find something?" Byakuya said breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"Nah, actually I was on my way out. Some of the detectives invited me to go grab a drink, and I thought that perhaps you would like to join us. So, what do you say detective Kuchiki, are you in? " Yoruichi didn't know why she found this man so intriguing; maybe it was because he so mysteriously quiet, maybe it was because he was so cold and emotionless, maybe it was because he was virtually her opposite. However she was sure of one thing, she wanted to see those cold emotionless eyes filled with raw emotions once again. She didn't know why but she wanted him to open up to her.

"Im afraid I'll have to pass. However if you are going out, be aware of detective Kyoraku, when he's drunk he can be… quite a handful." Byakuya stated plainly, his eyes drifted back to file he was looking at previously.

"Aww isn't that sweet, we just met and you are already worried about me. Could it be that you have a little crush on me?" She teased with a wicked grin on her face. Once again a spark of emotions cross those cold gray eyes of him, this only made her grin grow wider.

"Don't be ridiculous, I was just trying to be polite and warn you of a probable risk." Byakuya said as he composed himself.

"What a gentleman thing to do." She wanted to keep teasing him; however she knew that if she continued he would close up. "Well I'm off, have fun working." She left the room closing the door behind her. She leaned onto the door with a wicked smile on her. '_Watch out Byakuya, from here on out things are going to get more intense. I have set my sight on you and I always get what I want._' Yoruichi thought as she licked her lips.

* * *

**Well, lol**

**Thanks for reading**

**Tell me what you think, I wont get offended if you say something bad about my story. Dont be a betch and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I know i made you wait but i had projects and exams and im just plain lazy. It's a bit short but filled with action. Also i am going to change the Rating to M because of the violence and gore in this chapter. It's not suited for those with weak stomach. I will put a warning when the gory part starts so you can skip it if you like. If you think it's to violent and that i'm a psychopath, well blame it on my brother.**

**Oh and by the way, i will not upload the next chapter for a while. Why? you ask. Well its simple, I'm going to Europe on a school trip for a month. However i promise you to work on the next chapters while i'm gone.**

**Special Thanks to Eli Santies, lets see if you actually read this or you are just trying to fooling me.**

**Another Special Thanks to Maria Patch, i know you dont read this but YOLO.**

**And a Super Ultra Mega (Lol that sounds so silly) to all my readers, to all those who follow and fave the story. I'm nothing without you guys**

**I dont own Bleach, i would like to but sadly i dont.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3.

She wasn't one to visit bars, much less a shade bar like this one. But she had an awful week and she needed something to drown all her problems. Her boss constantly harassed her; she had always been tolerant and patient because she knew she depended entirely on this job. However today he went to far; she slapped him and he fired her. So here she was worrying about paying her rent with money she did not have and supporting her 3 sisters. Her parents left them when she was 18 and left her and her younger sisters with nothing. She had to sacrifice everything for them, to give them a good life. After all that's what you do for the ones you love, don't you?

Perhaps someday she will meet some rich guy who will be able to take care of her and her sisters. A man who would see her for who she is and not some hot piece of ass. She sight knowing that that kind of thing only happened in fairytales and that she had too many obligations to be fantasying about a non existing knight in shining armor.

The bartender approached her bringing her back to reality and placed some sort of cocktail in front of her.

"I haven't ordered anything." she said looking at the blue drink she just received.

"Courtesy of that man over there" the bartender pointed to a man sitting two stalls away from her.

When ever she came to places like this, men are always drooling for her; she was not to blame them for she knew that she was beautiful. Long blond hair, tanned skin, turquoise eyes and she had the body of a goddess. Her beauty was truly exotic. However she was surprised, not because someone had bought her a drink but rather about the man who did it.

The man was tall and had short brown hair with a wild strand of hair that fell over his forehead. He was looking at her with his hazel colored eyes. He didn't seem to belong in a lowlife place like this one. He emitted some sort of superiority aura.

The man moved over to sit next to her never taking his eyes off her.

"Hello, I'm Sosuke Aizen. Nice to meet you" He gave her a friendly smile; however there was something wicked in his eyes.

"I'm Tier Halibel. Nice to meet you too and thanks for the drink Mr. Aizen" she smiled at him politely.

"No problem Miss Halibel. And please call me Aizen, Mr Aizen makes me feel older than I actually am." He gave her a kind smile.

* * *

Darkness. It all became darkness, she wasn't sure where she was or when was it that this darkness consumed her. She was laying in a cold hard surface wearing nothing, her hands tied, not that it matter. As much as her brain told her body to move it still wouldn't respond. She heard a heavy metal door open. She felt the cold damp air as a breeze blew past her, it had a metallic scent, very similar to blood. She couldn't move, but she could smell everything, she could hear everything and she felt everything.

Footsteps echoed throughout the room, they grew larger as they approached her.

"Aizen, she is finally awake. Shall we proceed?" She felt a pair of fingers forcefully open her eyelids. Her vision at first was blurry but once I cleared she saw a man in a white doctor's coat with silver hair and an abnormally large smile.

"Yes Gin, please prepare everything while I have a little chat with our guest." Said a voice somewhat familiar as it approached her.

"Don't take too long Aizen, I know you like to play mindgames with our victims but we don't want any complications." Said a third voice from the far end of the room.

"Don't worry Tousen, it will only be a minute." The man finally came to her view. Her eyes widen in recognition. Suddenly it all came back to her, the bar, the mysterious man, how she started to feel drowsy and then the darkness.

"I see you remember me. Yes we had a blast last night don't you think. I almost felt sorry when you told me about how you lost your job and about your poor sisters." He saw her eye fill with fear, hate and despair. "Worry not, I am not a monster, I will not leave those three girls to fend for themselves in this cruel world. I will be merciful. Right after I'm done with you I'll take care of them, the same way I will take care of you."

"Everything is ready Aizen." The man with the silver hair appeared next to Aizen.

"Very well then Gin, I'll leave you to it." With that said Aizen stepped away from the surgery table.

**An: STOP! If you have a weak stomach or are sensible to violence and blood then stop reading this and wait for the next chapter. The rest of the chapter contains violence and torture, if you no like no read. Read at your own risk. Dont come complaining you had nightmares because i probably will have nightmares too after writing this.**

Gin grabbed a red marker and started marking the area that surrounded the lower part of her face, from her jaw to her cheekbones. Gin then grabbed a scalpel from the surgical tray. Their eyes met for a moment, she could have sworn that she saw sorrow and regret in that man's eyes but his smile never faltering. A bloodcurdling scream ripped through her throat as the first cut was made. Gin continued cutting through that red marks on her face but never separating the skin from the bone. By the time the man stopped carving her flesh she couldn't scream anymore, her mouth was filled with blood because of the damaged in her vocal chords.

"All done Aizen, your turn." Gin stepped away from the table.

Soon Aizen took him place in the surgery table. He opened her mouth slightly allowing all the blood inside to flow out of her mouth, thus preventing her from drowning on her own blood. He grabbed one of the folds of her recently cut skin and pulled on it separating the flesh and muscle of her face from her skull. Then he started scraping off the remaining of her muscles and skin from her bone, leaving it completely exposed. The pain was too much and her heart finally stopped

* * *

**Oh god, I feel kind of sick for writing this. **

**Don't be a Betch and Review**

**Remember Kids, "La verdad es dura, pero es más dura la verdura"**

**And As always thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im back! And with a brand new chapter.**

**I would like to thank all my friends that went on the trip with me, it was an awesome summer.**

**I would like to thank above all, anyone who reads this story (even if you dont like it), to all my followers and all those who leave reviews. **

**My name ain't Tite Kubo therefore dont own bleach.**

**I think thats all i have to say lol i shall go to sleep now.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4

Byakuya arrived to KPD at 7:00 am, thirty minutes earlier, as usual. Upon standing in front of his office he noticed the door was ajar. His hand went straight to his gun at his hip. He always locks the door to his office before he goes home, Byakuya was sure someone broke in to his office. He took the gun out its holster before slowly opening the door to his office, ready to shoot the perpetrator.

What he found inside was something he did not expect and for the first time in quite some time he was surprised. Sleeping on his office and drooling over his desk was his purple haired partner reeking with the smell of alcohol. He could hear her snoring softly.

He composed himself and sighed as he placed his gun back in its holster.

"Detective Shihoin, what is the meaning this?" He said in his usual calm and collected voice.

...

No answer.

"Detective Shihoin, what is the meaning this?" He tried again a bit louder. Still no response. Byakuya grew impatient at her lack of response. He hated waiting and he hated repeating himself. He left the office for a minute and returned with a disposable cup filled with water. He poured the water over the sleeping form of Yoruichi.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Yoruichi sprung up from the desk now fully awake.

"Care to explain what are you doing here and how did you get in to my office?" Byakuya asked completely unfazed by the death glare Yoruichi was sending him.

"Care to explain why did you pour water over me?" She said angrily mocking his voice.

"You where asleep in my office. I tried to wake you up in a conventional way but it didn't work so I had to use extreme measures. Now please answer my first question." He said nonchalantly and handed her a towel.

"Well last night I had a bit to much to drink so I couldn't drive. Kyoraku called me a cab but I forgot the direction of my hotel. So I told the driver to bring me here. Your armchair looked like I nice place to sleep but your door was closed so I had to pick the lock to get inside.I fell asleep and then you rudely woke me up"

"You're telling me that you were so drunk that you couldn't drive and you forgot the direction to your hotel. And yet you somehow managed to pick the lock of my office?"

"Yup that's basically it"

Before Byakuya could state his disbelieve to her his door bursted open. Byakuya's red haired assistant was at the door panting and with a troubled expression.

"Abari, I hope that the information you are about to share with me is important enough to come unannounced into my office."

Renji composed himself before answering.

"Yes detective. It's about the Aizen case."

"Go on"

"New victims have been found. Three of them actually. Dr. Mayuri and his team have already gone ahead to analyze the victims."

"Thank you Abarai. Send the direction of the scene to my phone. Stay here until Genryusai arrives, inform him that I have left to the crime scene. Once you have done that meet me there."

Renji nodded and left the room quickly;Moments later Byakuya's cellphone beeped. He grabbed his phone and coat and left the room. Yoruichi who had been watching silently quickly followed Byakuya.

* * *

Soon they where in the parking lot, standing in front of Byakuya's car.

"Give me the keys" Yoruichi commanded as she made her way to the drivers seat side of the car.

"What?"

"Just give me the keys, I'll drive. This car is one fine piece of machinery and I highly doubt you know how to use it."

"No, it's my car and i will drive, if you are uncomfortable with that you are more than welcome to use the public transport." Byakuya was getting more irritated every second he spent arguing with this woman.

Yoruichi snorted but got in the passenger seat. Byakuya started the engine, placed the location he got from Renji in the GPS and drove away.

Ten minutes later...

"Damn it! Can't you drive faster! My grandma drives faster than you and she's in a coma!" Yoruichi shouted exasperated.

"I am already driving at the limit, going any faster would mean breaking the law."

"We are headed to a crime scene!"

"Yes we are. There is no hurry, the dead wont go anywhere." Byakuya stated plainly.

" I knew you didn't know how to properly use a car like this." Yoruichi said under her breath.

Byakuya cursed inwardly, this woman had the particular talent to get under his skin. What was worse is that he was stuck with her until this case was solved. Since that bastard Aizen was a master at crime and he didn't leave any usable evidence it seems she would be staying around for quite a while.

Byakuya's thoughts were interrupted when Yoruichi turn on his radio. Byakuya quickly turned it off

"What the hell is your problem?" Yoruichi said clearly annoyed and bored

"I don't remember giving you permission to turn on my radio" Byakuya stated plainly

"Can I turn on the radio?"

"No"

"Stop acting like a child!"

"You are the one acting like a child since it seems you can't stay still for more than one minute."

Yoruichi looked at him with defiance and e on once again the radio.

Byakuya turn it off

On

Off

On

Off

On

"Damn it! What the hell do you want, woman?!" Byakuya's patience was running low and Yoruichi could hear it in his voice.

"I want you to drive faster. Unless you are driving slowly on purpose so you can have some alone time with me. If that's the case you could just ask me to dinner or something."

"If I go faster will you shut up and stay still the rest of the way?" Byakuya's distaste was clear in his voice.

"I will try me best." Yoruichi smiled inwardly at her achievement.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed and focused on the road, in one quick movement he changed gear and drove between the cars with an incredible grace and speed.

* * *

**There you have it**

**Don't be a Betch and Review**

**And As always thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, its me again. I know you missed me, and if you didn't well tough luck because I'm back. I really have no excuse to why i didn't update in so long except that i'm lazy and I had a little block. Also it seems i get inspired when i have school related thing to do. Half of this chapter i wrote it during french class and my friend who sits besides me knows it. That and the fact that i updated this thing while i was supposed to study for calculus. But life is to short to worry about a partial exam. **

**I would like to thank anyone who reads this story (even if you dont like it), to all my followers(old and new ones) and all those who leave reviews. You guys keep me and this story alive.**

**Also I would like to thank and punch(lol wut?) Tite Kubo for he is the creator of bleach**

**Im pretty sure you guys have had enough with my ranting.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter five  
"Well, it seems you do know how to drive a car properly after all" Yoruichi said quite impressed with the grace, skill and speed Byakuya drove."Maybe we should have a little race sometime"

"Don't even think about it"

Soon they left the city and entered a woodland area that surrounded the west part of the city. Byakuya slowed down and took a turn left. The concrete of the road soon turned into dirt as they approached a more secluded area of the woods. The car came to a full stop once the road ended, making it impossible to continue by vehicle.

"Perfect place to dump a body" Yoruichi commented once they both got out of the car.

An officer meet with Byakuya and Yoruichi and led them to the crime scene

* * *

The crime scene was surrounded by cops, detectives, paramedics, reporters and a few witnesses. The perimeter of the scene was secured with a yellow tape that read 'DO NOT CROSS' to keep onlookers out.

They past the checkpoint by showing their I.D. As soon as they entered the crime scene Byakuya felt a sudden change in his partner, she seemed concentrated, serious and professional. A big change with the insufferable and immature woman he just spent the last 30 minutes with in a car.

They were approached be one of the officers. The officer barely acknowledged Byakuya as his eyes were all over Yoruichi. It was clear by the look on his that he was basically undressing her with his eyes. Yoruichi didn't seem to notice or just didn't care. However Byakuya felt an irrational anger fill his entire body, he wanted to pluck the officer's eyes out and replace them with hot coal. Although she pretended not to, Yoruichi noticed how Byakuya tensed beside her at the incredibly obvious eyeballing was giving her. She cleared her throat bringing both men out of their haze.

"Good morning detectives. You are just in time, we found a fourth victim not far from the others." The officer informed them.

"What do we know about them?" Byakuya asked while Yoruichi scanned the area, her eyes narrowed and focused.

"They are all women, all of them fitting the MO of Aizen. We have IDed one of the victims as Tier Hallibel. The rest still remain unidentified."

"There is no blood, there for they weren't killed here. This is just the body dump; I doubt we will find much evidence that will lead us to the killer." Yoruichi said.

"That's right; the forensics team hasn't found much. Just a couple of foot prints and some tire marks. The only DNA they have found belongs to the victims." The officer confirmed Yoruichi's suspicions. "Also there are no witnesses, the first body was found by some hikers over there. They have been questioned but according to them they saw nothing. The rest of the bodies were found by the team of forensics."

"Have they found the cause of death?"

"No, Dr. Unohana and Dr. Kurotsuchi have taken the victims to identify them and determine cause of death and some other medical stuff that i didn't understand. After all, I'm a cop not a doctor." The officer added a nervous laugh at the end when he noticed the glare Byakuya was giving him.

"My assistant will arrive anytime now, when he does give him the full report and all the detail he need." Byakuya then turned to Yoruichi. "Let's head back to the station and review what we know about Aizen."

"Can I drive?"

"No."

* * *

Once they arrived to the station they went straight to Byakuya's office. Yoruichi started scanning the room once again. Byakuya saw a mischievous glint in Yoruichi's eyes, but before she could do anything Byakuya cleared his throat and said.

"Stay here; I'll go check with Dr. Unohana and Dr Kurotsuchi how long will it be till we have a positive I.D. on the victims and a full forensics report. Don't touch anything." Byakuya left Yoruichi alone in the office.

_'I swear that woman is like a child sometimes, perhaps even worse than Kenpachi's child Yachiru.'_ Byakuya though with an exasperated sigh.

As soon as Byakuya was out of sight Yoruichi did exactly was she was told not to. She started snooping around Byakuya's office. Since the office was mostly empty except for the big desk she went straight to rummage through Byakuya's drawers. She at first she found nothing but office materials and some police files. Just when she was about to give up she noticed that one of the drawers had a false bottom. Inside it there was a little compartment that was locked under key.

"Jackpot" She pulled out her lock picks. With grace and speed she easily opened the lock.

There was only one item inside the secret compartment. It was a photograph, on it there was a petite young woman with pale skin and short black hair. A strand of hair which fell across her face. Her eyes were colored purple with a hint of blue within them. She had a soft smile of her face. She had overall a gentle and delicate appearance. Beside her was a Byakuya, his factions were soften and his eyes were kinder and had a spark in them, which made him look much younger. Also he was smiling.

'WAIT WHAT?!IS HE ACTUALLY SMILING?!'

Before she could do anything else, she heard someone was approaching Byakuya's office. She placed the photograph and everything else in its original place. Just as she finished Byakuya appeared at the door.

"The analysis will be ready be tomorrow morning. There isn't much we can do now. So I suggest we exchange the files we have on Aizen so we can discuss further out plan of action." Byakuya pointed to a pile of files on top of his desk.

"Sure, whatever; there is only one detail. I left my share of files on my car. And my car is still at the bar. I will need to get a cab and then go all the way to the bar, get my keys and then drive back. So I will be back in an hour or so, that is if I don't get lost."

"No need to worry about that. I will drive you there, then you can pick up your car and I can stop being your chauffeur."

"Great idea! I'll drive!"

"No."

"But what if you get lost. You have never been there have you? How will you know which bar is it? I will drive because I know how to get there."

"Yesterday you couldn't even get to your hotel. I'll ask Kyoraku for the address."

* * *

Byakuya dropped off Yoruichi at the bar and drove off after they exchanged files. After that Yoruichi arrived to her hotel and tried focusing on the new files she acquired, however something was bothering her. Who was that woman in the picture with Byakuya? As much as she tried to let it slide she couldn't.

Yoruichi grabbed the phone that was on the night stand next to her bed and dialed a number.

"Hello?" a male voice answered on the other side of the line.

"It's me."

"Yoruichi! How nice of you to call. What can I do for you?" The man was clearly excited and happy by her call.

"I need you to investigate someone for me. His name is Byakuya Kuchiki. I need this to be discrete and off the records."

"That's the only way a work Yoruichi. However can I ask why do you want me to investigate this man?"

"I'm currently working a case with him. That's all I can say"

"Ok then, swing by in a day or two. I'll have it ready for you"

* * *

**I really should get some studying done before its too late.**

** Don't be a Betch and Review**

**And As always thanks for reading**


End file.
